Аска, Синдзи, и Тысяча Журавликов
by Shaidar Haran
Summary: Короткая история о поисках кое-чего.. Ты можешь даже не осознавать отсутствия этого. Перевод фика "Asuka, Shinji, and the Thousand Cranes" от Random1377.


**АСКА, СИНДЗИ, И ТЫСЯЧА ЖУРАВЛИКОВ**

_Дисклеймер: Евангелие Нового Поколения принадлежит Gainax и сопутствующим компаниям, не мне. Если им приспичит, я извлеку из сети исходник этого фанфика._

«Я ненавижу тебя!»

Сорью Аска Лэнгли открыла дверь в небольшую квартиру, что она делила с Икари Синдзи и Кацураги Мисато, нахмурившись словам боли и ненависти, вот-совсем-недавно сказанным ею самой, доносящимся из общей комнаты.

«Мне все равно!» - ответ прозвучал под аккомпанемент слащавой музыки: «Я все еще люблю тебя, и собираюсь любить до конца своих дней!»

«Что за фигню ты смотришь?» - вопросила Аска, входя в жилище: «Мыльную оперу какую-то?»

«А?» - Синдзи оглянулся через плечо, на краткое мгновение встретившись с ней взглядом: «Я вообще-то не смотрю, только.. только что включил».

Выражение лица его рыжей собеседницы потемнело еще сильнее, когда героиня тупого шоу начала молить второго героя о прощении, заверяя, что не имеет на самом деле в виду всего, что наговорила. «Выключи эту дрянь», - не дожидаясь ответных действий, Аска схватила управление с дивана и ударила по кнопке «выкл.»

Синдзи внимательно изучал собственные колени, ощутимо испуганный перспективой разозлить девочку.

Последняя пара дней была напряженной. Аска возвращалась домой после пары часов в больнице, с обследования - очень сердитая и вообще. Быть спасенной от смерти никем иным, как Первым Дитя, Аянами Рей, Чудо-Девочкой, было для нее жестокой шуткой, насмешкой и издевкой от жизни.

Мисато советовала Синдзи просто не пересекаться с рыжей бестией, но в столь маленькой квартире совет казался невыполнимым. Он регулярно наталкивался на Аску (иногда в буквальном смысле), как бы ни старался ее избегать. Он не мог просто шататься по улицам Токио-3, не мог пойти к друзьям типа Кенске - ибо они уехали из города, не мог ходить в школу - ее закрыли после боя с Пятнадцатым..

Короче, он попал.

«Пойду в комнату», - сквозь зубы прошипела Аска: «Устала». Она прошла мимо дивана, бросив на парня последний взгляд, и остановилась. «Что это у тебя?»

Синдзи моргнул, потом снова уставился на колени. «А, это», - едва слышно пробормотал он: «Это журавлик». Взял в руки сложенный кусок бумаги, ухватил его за хвост и грудь и слегка подвигал, заставив крылья хлопать в полете. «Видишь?»

«Зачем тебе их так много?»

«Я слышал кое-что», - Синдзи неловко пожал плечами: «От Сасаки, из нашего класса».

«Садеко?» - Аска снова нахмурилась: «Той маленькой девочки, что сидит напротив Почетной Студентки?»

«Ага», - Синдзи кивнул: «От нее. Она говорит, что есть старая легенда - если ты сделаешь тысячу бумажных журавликов, боги исполнят одно твое желание».

«И ты собираешься их сделать?» - Аска удивленно потрясла головой и направилась в свою комнату: «Вот идиот».

«Нуу», - Третье Дитя тихо произнес ей в спину: «Я не буду складывать всю тысячу.. Всего несколько».

Когда он поднял глаза, дверь уже закрывалась.

Синдзи вздохнул и отложил журавлика, потом взял управление и снова включил телевизор, выбросив из головы все, только что произошедшее.

Естественно, спустя некоторое время ему это аукнулось.

**#**

«Вставай!»

Синдзи что-то устало пробормотал и попытался перекатиться с бока на живот, но обнаружил, что неспособен это сделать - по причине чьей-то руки, удерживающей его за плечо. Она его еще и трясла немилосердно.

«Вставай, ты, идиот!»

Отчаянно зевая, парень уселся на кровати, не открывая глаз. «Аска, это ты?» - зевнул он.

«Кто же еще, дуболом?» - Аска, как всегда, была зла: «Вставай уже!»

Потирая глаза, Синдзи зевал и зевал: «Время-то сколько?»

«Два», - с фальшивой терпеливостью ответила рыжая: «Или ты сейчас проснешься окончательно, или я помогу тебе посредством ведра холодной воды».

«Два?» - переспросил Синдзи, разлепив, наконец, веки: «В чем дело? Еще один ангел?»

Другой причины появления Аски в его комнате в два часа ночи он тупо не смог придумать. Или, наверное, пожар.. Проснись он чуть сильнее, он бы понял, что Аска вообще-то РАЗГОВАРИВАЛА с ним, а не избегала как огня, обходясь одной-двумя фразами - как она поступала со времени того разговора у телевизора.

«Вот», - с надломом произнесла Аска.

Синдзи смотрел на подсунутый ему кусок мятой бумаги. «Это что?» - абсолютно невинно поинтересовался разбуженный.

«Тьфу на тебя!» - заорала Аска: «Это ЖУРАВЛИК!»

«А», - Синдзи попытался слиться со стеной: «Извини».

«Дурацкие бумажки!» - рыжая разъяренно скомкала бесформенного типа-журавлика в кулаке: «Тупые, дурацкие бумажки! Расскажи мне сейчас же, как их складывать!»

«Ну, это довольно сложно», - начал Синдзи: «Как долго ты уже пытаешься..»

«Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ЭТО СЛОЖНО!» - угрожающе натянутым голосом произнесла Аска: «Я уже целую неделю с ними возюкаюсь! ЦЕЛУЮ ЧЕРТОВУ НЕДЕЛЮ! ИДИОТСКОЕ..»

«Я тебе покажу, как».

Аска постояла еще минуту, сотрясаясь от эмоций и стараясь успокоиться. Наконец частые, короткие вдохи прекратились и она смогла разжать руку, уронив смятое подобие журавлика на пол. Без единого слова благодарности она повернулась к столу, взяла новый листок бумаги и сунула его Синдзи.

«Может, свет включишь? Будет удобнее», - он изо всех сил надеялся, что Аска не воспримет это как нападку на свое достоинство.

Та похмурилась еще немножко, выискивая подвох, потом подошла к выключателю, и стал свет.

«Спасибо», - Синдзи зажмурился от неожиданного перепада освещения: «Поехали. Во-первых, ты должна сделать квадрат».

«Знаю», - ответила Аска, наблюдая, как он осторожно складывает бумагу: «Я, как бы, не совсем тупая».

Синдзи покраснел и кивнул: «Да, но тот, что ты мне показывала, был сделан не из точного квадрата, и..»

«О да, ты весь такой точный и идеальный, а я просто неудачница, так?!» - опять разъярилась нестабильная немка.

«Нет, нет!» - быстро возразил Синдзи, неловко протянув руку за ножницами: «Просто вся фишка в том, чтобы аккуратно обрезать лишнюю бумагу. Когда ее отрываешь - получается плоховато».

«Ну, спасибо, Капитан Очевидность», - саркастично протянула Аска, наблюдая, как он начал складывать: «Ты первым шагом сгибаешь его по диагонали? Почему не вдоль?»

Синдзи помедлил, аккуратно выбирая слова.

Вообще-то, для него это были нелегкие времена. Сначала он был вынужден сидеть в запасе, когда Ангел ломал разум Аски, неспособный поддержать ее даже вербально, потом не смог ничего сделать для потерявшей Кадзи Мисато.. Он был совсем не неуязвимым Мессией, каким постоянно его звала Аска.

«Так немного проще», - он наконец-то нашел выражение: «Теперь бумага как бы помогает складывать себя». Он поднял заготовку: «Видишь?»

«Хмм», - протянула Аска, наблюдая весь процесс изготовления журавлика. «Я в душ, потом спать».

«Хочешь?» - Синдзи протянул ей готовое изделие: «Можешь забрать его, если..»

«Мне не нужна твоя жалость. Спокойной ночи».

«Спокойной ночи», - Третье Дитя вздохнул и уронил руку на кровать.

Он посмотрел на журавлика чуть дольше, потом устало зевнул, встал и выключил свет. Забираясь обратно под простыни, он не мог не улыбнуться.

Хотя она его даже не поблагодарила, но Аска на самом деле пришла к нему за помощью.

**«Даже если это что-то мелкое и неважное»,** - пронеслось у него в голове: **«Все равно приятно ощущать себя нужным».**

**#**

Прошла еще неделя, большую часть которой Аска провела в своей комнате, складывая журавликов.

«Я не собираюсь делать всю тысячу», - она заявила Синдзи как-то утром: «Мне просто скучно! Вы с Мисато офигенно скучные, я просто ДОЛЖНА заняться чем-то еще, иначе просто умру от скуки!»

Для Синдзи же эти дни были пустыми и тусклыми, у него не было никакой фокусировки. Он выполнял работу по дому, механически готовил и прибирался, но на самом деле был не здесь. Он постоянно думал о Евах, об Ангелах, о своих соседках, о своем ублюдочном подобии отца, о своем раненом друге Тодзи Судзухаре.. Вообще-то было чудом, что он мог удерживаться на одной теме для размышлений больше, чем пару минут без того, чтоб соскользнуть на какую-нибудь другую - обычно еще более мрачную. Окружение не делало жизнь проще - Аска была как всегда, Мисато же либо пропадала на работе, либо собиралась на работу, либо спала.

Дом имел лишь одно преимущество перед остальным миром - журавликов.

Синдзи обнаружил, что все больше и больше ценил время, проведенное в созерцании делающей-маленьких-птичек-в-своей-комнате Аски. Они приходили домой в тишине, некоторое время занимались своими делами, прибирались в квартире. Потом Синдзи готовил ужин, не забывая оставить немного для Мисато - просто на всякий случай, а Аска принимала душ. Потом она шла к себе и минут двадцать-тридцать складывала журавликов, в то время как Синдзи шатался из комнаты в комнату, всякий раз оказываясь у ее двери, тихо наблюдая за ней.

Аска, по всей видимости, ничего не имела против, или хорошо это скрывала, и даже время от времени разговаривала с ним.. Хотя в основном сидела молча, разрезая и сгибая бумагу с целеустремленной, напряженной маской на лице.

Эта маска и подсказала Синдзи идею.

«Куда это ты собрался?» - спросила Аска, когда он обувался как-то раз в пятничный вечер после ужина.

«Сейчас вернусь», - ответил Синдзи с ноткой воодушевления в голосе: «Я всего на пару минут».

«Как пожелаешь», - пробормотала рыжая: «Я буду у себя». Куда она и направилась, прислушиваясь к открывающейся и закрывающейся двери. «Опять он сбежал», - она сердито прошипела себе под нос: «Оставил меня одну в этом дурацком месте».

Когда Аска уселась и начала складывать журавликов, мысли об отбытии мальчика с темными волосами отодвинулись на задний план, уступая место вниманию к деталям оригами и старанию все сделать верно. Второе Дитя гордо признавала, что значительно продвинулась в этом деле, хоть и никогда не признала бы этого вслух. Почему такое простое времяпрепровождение так занимает ее?

«Не то чтобы все это имело значение», - прошептала она: «Просто делаю журавликов».

Минут через десять Аска подняла взгляд на вернувшегося Синдзи: «Где был?» - спросила она, поднимаясь на ноги и хмуро созерцая его лыбящуюся физиономию.

«Вот», - он извлек руки из-за спины: «Я решил, что так будет проще».

Аска моргнула, когда Синдзи вытащил из сумки небольшой пакет. «Бумага?» - она была удивлена.

«Бумага для оригами», - поправил Синдзи, счастливо улыбаясь: «Она уже нарезана на идеальные квадраты, да еще и разных цветов». Он протянул пакет Аске: «Я подумал, что ты уже устала постоянно нарезать ее, да и она вся какая-то, того.. белая..»

Аска взяла пакет, посмотрела на изображения на нем - на лягушку, цаплю, и, что иронично само по себе, на журавлика. «Нууу, наверное, спасибо..» Когда Синдзи улыбнулся и кивнул, повернувшись к двери, она сказала: «Я пойду в душ. Хочешь мне потом помочь сложить пару-другую журавликов?»

Синдзи обернулся обратно, излучая сомнение. «Да, конечно», - он постарался скрыть изумление: «Да, я помогу..»

«Мне НЕ НУЖНА твоя помощь!» - Аска внезапно уточнила: «Здесь просто слишком тихо».

«Окей», - тихо ответил Синдзи, слегка спав с лица. Он выдавил улыбку. «Да и вообще», - он пожал плечами: «Вряд ли я бы СМОГ помочь тебе». И добавил непонимающей Аске: «Вроде бы легенда говорит, что ты должна сложить их сама. Я потом уточню у Сасаки».

«Я их не поэтому делаю!» - Аска возмутилась: «Я просто убиваю время! Не верю в подобную ерунду».

Синдзи быстро кивнул, делая шаг назад: «Ладно-ладно! Я все равно приду, если хочешь».

«Я что, слишком тихо сказала?» - Аска быстро темнела. «Я сказала..» - она оборвала фразу: «Я иду в душ, потом иду к себе. Будешь ты там, или нет - мне все равно на самом деле».

«Хорошо».

Когда Аска вышла из ванной, вытирая волосы, Синдзи уже сидел на полу в ее комнате и читал небольшую вставку из пакета с бумагой.

«Здесь говорится, что журавлики это средний уровень сложности. Не хотел бы я увидеть самое сложное оригами».

«Ага», - протянула Аска, тоже рассматривая инструкцию. «Какую сторону я должна сложить сначала? Цветную или белую?»

«Белую», ответил Синдзи: «Тогда в итоге цветная будет снаружи».

«Поехали», - и рыжая начала сгибать.

«А, я позвонил Сасаки», - Синдзи похрустел пальцами: «Она говорит, в легенде утверждается, что 'Ты должен наложить руки на каждого журавлика', так что, если ты хотя бы коснешься каждого, все должно..» - он прервался, не произнеся слово '_сработать_'.

_В конце-концов, это всего лишь легенда._

Мысли Аски шли в том же направлении: «Ну», - она встряхнула головой: «Как угодно».

Естественно, на протяжении всего вечера складывания журавликов, она постаралась коснуться всех, что сложил Синдзи.

_Просто для уверенности._

**#**

Через неделю после покупки бумаги Синдзи сидел с Аской в ее комнате, делая журавликов. Они собрали уже довольно много, но еще больше оказались выкинуты в мусорное ведро. «_Крылья должны работать_», - как сказала Сасаки пару дней назад: «_Иначе журавлики не смогут взлететь на Небеса и передать богам твое желание_».

Аска не была особенно счастлива по этому поводу, но, раз она все равно 'делала это просто так', она не очень громко возмущалась.

Они не особо много разговаривали во время складывания бумаги, и никогда не торопились. Им все равно нечем было больше заняться, и возникло негласное правило - делать каждого журавлика настолько хорошо, насколько это вообще возможно.

_Просто для уверенности._

«Ты не задумывалась, за что мы боремся?» - спросил Синдзи в особенно тихую минуту, косясь на Аску краешком глаза. «В смысле да, мы защищаемся, но тебе совсем не интересно, чего хотят Ангелы?»

Аска приостановилась с отсутствующим видом. «Мда», - она признала, пожимая плечами: «Иногда мне хотелось это знать, например, когда мы застряли в вентиляции с тем пауком - но нам все равно никто не скажет, так что какой смысл беспокоиться зря?» Она отложила журавлика, которым занималась, и повернулась к мальчику лицом: «Слушай, мы можем думать все, что угодно - все равно, пока кто-то не подойдет и не скажет '_Эй, все происходит ВОТ почему_', это будет пустой тратой времени, верно?»

«Да это все выглядит тупо», - тихо ответил Синдзи, тоже откладывая бумагу: «Сражаться за то, не знаю за что».

«Моя бабушка говорила, что все войны тупы и бессмысленны», - задумчиво произнесла Аска: «Нам надо просто постараться выжить». Она поднялась на ноги и со вкусом потянулась: «Я в душ. До скорого».

Синдзи кивнул, слегка нахмурившись. Его внимания не избегнул факт, что Аска принимала этот чертов душ до пяти раз в день - как будто просто не могла очиститься. Учитывая, что произошло во время последней атаки Ангела, он ее не винил.

Осматривая комнату, кучу цветных, аккуратно сложенных журавликов (собранных группами по пятьдесят штук - не для того, чтоб вести им счет, конечно - их так двигать удобней), он изумлялся. Неужели прошло всего три недели, как она заявила, что ненавидит его? Неужели прошло всего две, как она пришла к нему за помощью? Мигая, он посмотрел по сторонам, все больше и больше осознавая факты.

«Аска! Аска, иди сюда!»

«Чего еще?» - раздался раздраженный ответ: «Я только воду включила!»

«Просто.. Подойди!» - Синдзи нервно облизывал губы: «Быстрей!»

«Лучше бы у тебя была важная причина», - Аска вошла в комнату: «Ладно, чего хотел?»

Неспособный сдержаться, Синдзи быстро подошел ней, положил руку ей на плечо и повернул, показывая вокруг, и прошептал: «Смотри.. Посмотри на журавликов..»

«Да», - отозвалась Аска: «Они очень милые, Синдзи - очень _бумажные_. А теперь я бы хотела..»

«_Сосчитай их_».

Рыжая застыла на полуфразе, ее глаза расширились. Раздался тихий, удивленный вздох, и Синдзи повернулся, чтоб посмотреть ей в лицо, глупо улыбаясь. «Девятьсот восемьдесят девять», - она выдохнула, ощущая, как нетерпение начинает заполнять ее всю: «Еще всего одиннадцать!»

Они постояли еще пару секунд, потом одновременно сели на пол лицом к лицу, и взяли по пачке бумаги. Воздух в комнате Аски постепенно насыщался энергией, как двое пытались складывать идеальных журавликов, каждый сгиб, каждая деталь, каждое движение настолько выверены, как будто от этого зависели их жизни. Наконец, они сделали по пять журавликов.

«Последний», - задыхаясь, выдавил Синдзи, пристраивая своего пятого трясущимися руками к группе остальных. Аска взяла кусок золотой бумаги: «Вот оно».

Она медлила. «Знаешь», - она сказала тихо, поглаживая пальцами гладкую, блестящую поверхность: «Я вообще не знаю, откуда такой энтузиазм. Ничего же особенного не случится, это просто листок бумаги». Встретив взгляд Синдзи, она протянула ему бумажку: «Можешь сам закончить», - пустым и безжизненным голосом продолжила: «Я пойду в душ..»

Синдзи разочарованно взял золотой квадратик. «Ладно», - он протянул, созерцая собственные колени: «Эй, подожди секунду».

«Чего еще?» - устало ответила Аска: «Уже поздно, я спать хочу».

Синдзи пожал плечами, вертя листок в руках: «Да ничего. Я просто думал.. Ты права, это И ЕСТЬ кусок бумаги». Он поднял глаза, предлагая ей полуулыбку: «Но ведь мы сделали ВСЕ ЭТО вместе», - он обвел рукой комнату: «Мы можем и закончить вместе». Помолчал. «Если хочешь».

Второе Дитя помедлила немного, разглядывая свалку бумажных журавликов, в кою превратилась ее комната. «Ладно», - она вздохнула, присаживаясь на пол опять: «Ты все-таки дурак, знаешь, да?» - начав сгибать позолоченный листок, она продолжила: «'_Давай сделаем это вместе_'!! Дааа, это как диснеевский мультик или что-то типа того».

Синдзи покраснел, но не перестал улыбаться, делая следующий сгиб: «Ага, наверное, похоже».

«И не сомневайся», - настаивала Аска, переворачивая бумажку: «Вся эта затея - вообще вся - из-за тебя и твоей идиотской легенды».

Улыбка Синдзи становилась мягче и искреннее с каждым сгибом, но он молчал. Безмолвно они передавали полузаконченного журавлика друг другу, пока не остался всего один штрих. В едином порыве они положили руки на бумагу и сложили его вместе.

Тишина окутала комнату на целую минуту, пока Аска наконец не вздохнула. «Вот», - она тихо проговорила, не отрывая взгляда от тысячного журавлика: «Готово. Никакой магии, чуда.. Никакого желания.. Или золотого луча с Небес - просто ты, я, и груда бумаги».

Синдзи кивнул, ощущая странное разочарование. Он не хотел признавать, но втайне надеялся на что-то - на магию или на божественное вмешательство.. Он думал, что может быть - возможно, легенда МОГЛА на чем-то основываться. Он открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но тут же его закрыл - не имея подходящих слов.

Время тянулось, разграничиваемое на отрезки ровным дыханием Детей, мирной песней цикад с улицы, но никто не шевелился. Потерянные в мыслях о легендах, о магии, о секретных несбыточных мечтах.. Аска набрала воздуха, собираясь сказать Синдзи, что с нее хватит, но выдохнула его, вдруг осознав окружающую действительность.

Вообще-то, в ее комнате ничего не изменилось. Журавлики все так же разложены по всем горизонтальным поверхностям, мазки красного, синего, золотого, серебряного - и всех цветов радуги. Ее одежда все так же аккуратно сложена и убрана в открытый шкаф - доказательство необходимости порядка в свете остального бумажного хаоса. Ее часы все так же отсчитывали часы и минуты проходящего дня, отмечая каждую ушедшую в прошлое секунду - ушедшую беззаботно, не беспокоясь о том, что принесет грядущее. И сама она оставалась все той же самой собой - все еще одинокая, все еще сердитая, все еще ненавидящая.

_Да?_

Посмотрев вниз, Аска отметила, что оба они все еще держатся за последнего золотого журавлика, как за саму жизнь. Чего она сначала не увидела, так это то, что последний сгиб бумаги соединил их пальцы, и что они сидели, касаясь друг друга подушечками оных. Аска нахмурилась, удивляясь, как это она такое проглядела.

**«И сколько раз он касался меня, пока мы сидели тут, складывая всю эту кучу бумаги?»** - до нее внезапно дошло: **«И вообще, почему он тут? Почему я продолжаю его пускать сюда, когда он уже давно показал мне, как их делать?»**

«Что ты загадала?» - тихо спросил Синдзи, вторгаясь в ее мысли, все еще касаясь журавлика.

«Снова быть счастливой», - ответила Аска. Ответила честно, и без лишних сомнений.

«Я тоже», - проинформировал ее мальчик, немного хмурясь, и добавил: «Я тоже загадал желание, когда начал помогать тебе. Такое же». Он зарделся: «Извини».

«Ничего», - прошептала Аска, все еще смотря в точку, где соприкасались их руки: «Ты сделал половину работы, это справедливо».

Синдзи помолчал еще немного, потом вздохнул и собрался напомнить ей об ее забытом душе. Но, как и у Аски чуть ранее, его дыхание бесшумно вышло наружу - когда ее указательный палец медленно - действительно медленно - заскользил вдоль его собственного, предлагая ласку легче, чем касание пера. Сглотнув, он уставился в ее бездонные сапфировые глаза, стараясь спросить, что она такое делает, но преданный своим же голосом.

Аска не улыбнулась и не поморщилась, глядя, как Синдзи изображает рыбу, открывая и закрывая рот. Она просто продолжала смотреть в его глаза, позволяя вниманию сфокусироваться на ощущении гладкости его кожи в под ее собственной, отмечая немного грубую текстуру на суставах пальцев, ощущая твердую кость под поверхностью. Каждая деталь откладывалась у нее в памяти, как самая важная вещь на свете, как будто нельзя было забыть ни малейшей подробности. Она подумала над своим желанием еще пару минут, удивляясь, есть ли на самом деле такие вещи, как магия или всемогущие боги, которые только и ждут, чтобы исполнить его.

Ее разум скользнул по временной линии назад, к самому началу проекта с журавликами, и она не смогла вспомнить ни одного раза, когда б она была разозлена, разочарована или сердита на присутствие Синдзи.

И даже сейчас, когда они достигли конца пути и не получили в награду ничего, она все еще не ощущала ни единого признака расстройства. Была ли это магия? Да вряд ли.. Но она признавала, что сидя вот так, перед Синдзи, едва касаясь его руки, глядя в его глаза, она не чувствовала ни ярости, ни ненависти, ни отвращения.. ни грусти.

Она вспомнила старую истину, '_молчание - золото_', и хранила свое золото, продолжая нежно скользить своим пальцем по его, позволяя своему касанию говорить за себя, сознавая, что все равно не смогла бы выразить словами всего, что происходило на душе.

Когда Синдзи медленно, стеснительно вернул ее улыбку и начал осторожно двигать собственным пальцем, она вспомнила еще одну старую истину. '_Неисповедимы пути Господни_'.

_Несомненно_, думала она, глядя на маленького золотого журавлика.

_Несомненно._

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
